Flock of Seven
by TeamPotterorJackson
Summary: Jeb walked along, it was time to put his plan in action. He heard someone coming up behind him, he didn't think it would change anything. Let alone spoil his plans...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride characters.**

**This will make more sense if you read the books first.**

**That's all.**

Chapter 1:

Escape Plan Gone Wrong

(Jeb's POV)

Jeb had everything set, the distraction, the combinations. It was the perfect plan. He was freeing the "flock" as he liked to call them, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Today was their day for escape. Jeb new they were suffering and had to be released, his voice told him so. Without Max, the world would fall into ruin. Angel was finally 2, old enough to run on her own, which was crucial. The older kids didn't have time to carry her, if they did, the Erasers might get them.

Jeb was just about to put his plan into action when a voice called to him. "Jeb, Get over here!" Jeb sighed, knowing this could take a while. He would have to execute his plan tomorrow. "Took you long enough," said Antonio, one of his co-workers. "We've got another one for you."

"Another what?" Jeb asked cautiously, praying it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Another bird-kid, of course! What did you think it was, a chicken?"

"Maybe," Jeb muttered. "How old is it?"

"Three months. It's a boy, congrats!" said Antonio sarcastically.

Jeb sighed again. He wouldn't be able to follow through with his plan, he'd have to wait for this boy to grow older, or die. It would be at least another year before they could escape now. It's a good thing he hadn't told the flock about the escape yet, otherwise he would have gotten their hopes up for nothing. Jeb took the baby from Antonio, smiled and said "Thanks." Antonio smiled back and walked away. As soon as Antonio was out of sight, his smile turned into a frown. "Complications, complications." He muttered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Antonio's POV)

Antonio smiled back and walked away. Now Jeb wouldn't be able to escape! He had bought all the workers some time before they were shot! Of course, Jeb would try again, so he had to talk to the people in the creation department again. They should be able to "find" a donor to support their cause in less than a year. That should be easy for them. 'Jeb, you will never be able to help them escape', Antonio thought smiling manically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Jeb's POV)

About a year latter, the flock had adapted to having Aetos in their group. Jeb was putting the final touches on his revised plan. 'This time, nothing will go wrong,' he thought to himself, 'Nothing can go wrong.'

**End Chapter 1.**

**Author's Notes**

This is my first fan fiction! I'm so excited to be writing this! I know the first chapter is short, but I wanted a cliff-hanger! (Sorta? Cut me some slack please.)

Also, the x's are my line breaks. I used to have actual lines, but they disappeared.

I'm not posting the second chapter until I get **5 **reviews. It may be setting the bar a bit low, but I don't have high expectations. (Sorry People who want me to have high expectations. Also, if anyone may have noticed, Aetos means eagle in Greek. Yay! I'm teaching you people stuff! : )

Please tell me if you like it! (Review)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride; otherwise Dylan would never have existed.**

Chapter 2:

Escape at Last?

(Jeb's POV)

Two years had passed, and Jeb thought now would be a good time to escape. Aetos was a fast learner, he was only two years old and could already run! He also can remember everything he ever heard, and seems to have a dictionary in his head. He talks much clearer than other children his age, and is smart enough to know not to let other scientists at the school notice his vocabulary. He knew if he did, there would be tests galore! He was also close friends with Ari, who was now four. They both wouldn't be a detriment to the plan and Jeb really didn't want to leave his son behind. Last year it would have been impossible for him to go. Jeb shuddered as he thought of what they might have done to him if he had been left behind.

Recently he had been taking the flock out for walks around the school. He said this was because they needed to stretch their muscles since they were growing children, and needed to lose excess energy. In truth, he was familiarizing them with the school so they would know the fastest way out when they had to escape. Also, when he learned Aetos had photographic memory, he started walking them past areas where meetings were going on in hope he would hear some information pertaining to the flock.

Now's the time, Jeb thought grinning, Now's the time we all escape this hellhole.

(Antonio's POV)

He's planning to try to escape again, I just know it, Antonio thought angrily to himself. The only way I can stop it is to tell the Director, but I can't do that. She would destroy the whole purpose. Idiot creation department, "Oh, _ever_ so _sorry_, but we can't make another bird kid, we are out of Avian genes, would you like a chicken instead?" Why would I want a chicken anyway? Now I personally, once again, must stop Jeb from running off with those bird kids. Well, at least I know where they are heading, some weird E-shaped house in Colorado. I have guards hidden in the trees, if they come, we will know. Good thing I'm able to trace people's computer files. Oh great, here he is, Jeb and his band of Merry Mutants!

(Angel's POV)

Angel knew Jeb was going to help them escape today, that was the only thought she had ever heard from him. "Angel, sweetie, could you tell Max and the others that we are going to leave? Also let Ari know, thanks!" Jeb was like a complex puzzle, one minute you can't do anything with it, and then you think you find the right piece, but you lose it as soon as you get it. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to think about that. She sent out a brain message to the flock and Ari saying: "We are going to escape! Act normal until Jeb tells you to run!" She had been bombarded with thoughts after that. She couldn't tell one from another, so she told them all to be quiet. She was about to start answering questions, but then Jeb came and said, with as much fake enthusiasm as ever, "Okay kiddos, it's time for your daily walk!" Angel sent out a quick message saying, "That's all I know, so wait for his signal."

They took their normal route, around the corner, past the research lab, and out onto the training grounds. Luckily, there were no Erasers out there at the moment, just Antonio or as the flock liked to call him Auntie No. Or Ant. Or Toni-Boni. Or The Tonstiers. Aetos had come up with Auntie No when he was learning how to speak. He couldn't pronounce Antonio right, and it sounded like Auntie No. He stuck with it since then just to annoy him. Usually Antonio liked to walk away as soon as he saw the flock, but today he just stood there. Angel caught the end of his train of thought "Good thing I'm able to trace people's computer files. Oh great, here he is, Jeb and his band of Merry Mutants!" Angel frowned at this, they weren't exactly "merry mutants" any fun they had was quickly silenced. His tone of thought made Angel remember it though, she wouldn't forget those sentences until she told Jeb.

(Jeb's POV)

Here he is again, why does he always show up when I'm planning an escape? Jeb thought, pondering Antonio's strange behaviors.

"Hello Auntie No!" Aetos said to Antonio. That kid had to know how to pronounce Antonio's name right by now, but Jeb let him have his fun. He shouldn't be able to pronounce words as well as he does anyways, it's less noticeable this way.

"Hello Aetos, my name is Antonio, not Auntie No," Antonio said with a sigh.

"Sure Auntie No" Aetos responded with cheerful enthusiasm. Jeb smiled at his antics. Antonio scowled for a minute but quickly turned it into a smile that didn't fool anyone.

"Kids, they are what they are, eh Jeb?" Antonio said, "On your daily walk?"

"Yep," Jeb responded, "They've been good today so they get this special treat."

"Must be pretty special" Antonio muttered. He spoke clearly again "Well, have a nice time." He strolled away and went back inside.

**End Chapter 2**

**(Sorta Beta's Note)**

**Cliffhanger (sorta) hanging on a cliff, that's why he's called… CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yay in between the Lions! (This is disney-hp-freak sorta beta-ing for this story. Enjoy!)**

**Author's Notes**

Hi saturday101! You're probably the only one reading this, if other people are reading; REVIEW to prove your existence! Thanks for reading! Also, should I add the escape or skip over to where they already have escaped? Please review with your opinion, 'cause I'm not sure if I should or not.


End file.
